The Awakening of the 14th
by AntagonizingExorcist
Summary: Allen Walker is on the run from the Black Order and Millennium Earl alike. What happens if he runs into the Order? Rated T, for cussing and blood. Not sure if there will be pairings. Review please, this is my first fanfic. I do not own D.Gray-man.
1. Chapter 1

Please review, this is my first fic 3

I do not own -Man, if I did then I would not be on here, I would be posting chapters and adding more to the anime.

* * *

Allen sighed. This was just stupid. They accused him of being a traitor and he was currently being imprisoned. In a few minutes, Link was going to come in here again to try to interrogate me. Again. As he sat in the corning, thinking, Link came in, carrying a bowl of food. The two stared at each other before Link shoved the food to his cheek and told him to eat.

* * *

(Ah… you probably know where this is going… I'll skip ahead… shall we say a year?)

* * *

Allen leaned back against a tree branch, watching the town overhead. It was business as usual for this town. Allen would know, he's been here for a while. Surprisingly there were no sign of the Earl or the Black Order. He found that suspicious. Meaning he would have to move to another town soon.

Allen closed his eyes and sighed. Just a little longer. Allen was starting to drift off into sleep when he heard the snap of a branch, followed by more. He listened, not daring to move. It was a pair of boots, no, three of them. This may be trouble. He risked opening an eye and looking down, his one opened eye greeting the back of certain raven-haired, Greenish-black haired, and red haired backs. Trouble, indeed.

He stiffened up slightly. They didn't notice. They kept walking until they disappeared altogether. Allen waited 10 seconds before he started his descent. Once he was down on the ground he turned and walked away. It was expectant that _they_ would come. Peace can't last forever, right? Right.

* * *

Kanda paused and turned around. He thought he saw a flash of white, but before he could blink or confirm it, it was gone. Lavi turned back to Kanda, his grin present on his face like always. "Oi,Yu-Chan. What are you doing?" His grin became a little forced when he felt the usual blade at his throat. "Shut it, Baka Usagi. I thought I heard something." Kanda retorted, his ever-present glare focused on Lavi.

"Yuu-chan is paranoiod!" Lavi proceeded to duck from a swing of Mugen before he ran off, not wanting to risk having to dodge again. As they both passed Lenalee, she reached out and slapped them both upside the head. "Knock it off, you two! We're supposed to be going to this town. The Finder reported strange occurrences, such as spotting a White Demon." Lavi paused. "Do you think it's him?" "Che. I have no doubt in my mind. The moyashi doesn't know how to stay hidden." "Aww, Yu-chan does care!" "Baka Usagi…!"

Lenalee didn't bother trying to stop them again. She was too lost in thought. The last time she had seen Allen was when he was running away from the Black Order with the Noah. It appears he separated from them, which she guessed was a good thing. "Lenalee?" Lavi was looking back at her. She hadn't realized they were moving on without her. She put on a somewhat fake smile and ran after them. "Sorry, coming!"

They walked into the town together. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly they decided to split up and ask around. Lavi wandered around the edge of the town, meeting plenty of people along the way and always asking them for information. This proved to be fruitless. He continued this for about an hour before he started on his way back with an uncharacteristic sigh. As he neared the meeting place he came across someone who did indeed know of the strange occurrences. He gave his thanks and went to the meeting place.

Kanda snorted as Lavi made his way to the front of the inn they would be staying at. "Che. Late as always, stupid rabbit." Lavi ignored this, his face serious. "I got some information." Lenalee glanced at him hopefully. "What is it, Lavi?" "It seems this "white demon" people are talking about has something similar to a cape on. If they looked closely they could see claws. They caught rare sightings of him with the cape on, but when it wasn't he had white hair and a large red scar on his face."

Lenalee's eyes widened. Could it be? Could this really be Allen? She longed to see him again, at the same time though, she didn't. They were given orders to bring him back, whether he wanted to or not. It was clear what they were going to do with him. But Kanda and Lavi wouldn't do that to Allen, would they? "The last time they saw him was a few hours ago, meaning he either was or still is in this town." Lavi concluded.

Kanda crossed his arms and looked away, trying to look uninterested, which was kind of hard to do. He owed Allen a lot, not like he would admit to such a thing though. He was sure that this wasn't going to help his case though. "We should search before the Moyashi gets any farther, then." They stared. Well, more like Lavi gasping. This was the most Kanda had said in a while, other than his long stream of cuss words appointed to Lavi. "Che. You look like a fool, Baka Usagi." Lavi whined before shutting his mouth.

"Kanda-san's right. We should split up before Allen can get any farther away." Lenalee nodded, getting over the rare speculation. "I'll go check out the forest." With that, Lenalee stood up and walked off. Kanda che'd and walked away, having been standing the whole time. Lavi sweatdropped before choosing his own path and walking.

* * *

Allen growled at the pain in his head. It had gotten slightly worse, and he knew very well that it was only going to get even more worse too. He knew what was happening, he wasn't stupid. He was just surprised it was happening now. Good thing he was prepared, he had gauze in his pocket. With his luck, he would need it.

Allen glanced around before climbing a few branches, not too high up, but hidden from view nonetheless. He double checked then realized he was most certainly not hidden. He sighed and climbed higher. There, now he was. Good timing too, he heard footsteps, he recognized it to be a girl's which was probably Lenalee.

He gripped the trunk with one hand with probably a little more force than needed. He was starting to feel a little light-headed. He blinked slowly, but when he opened his eyes the world was hazy. He tried to stay upright but that proved fruitless. Before he knew it, he was crashing through the tree, hitting branch after branch until he hit the ground. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him. The world faded to black as a small sliver of air made its way to his lungs. The last thing he saw was Lenalee rushing over to him.

* * *

Well, it's done. How was it for my first fanfic? Please review or I won't know whether to keep writing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I apologize for the cliff-hanger. But in my defense, I didn't know how to end. Review please! (I need to know if I need to add more details and such.) 3

I don't own -Man, as I stated earlier.

* * *

Allen prevented himself from groaning and opened his eyes, only to immediately get a wave of pain from his head. He quickly closed his eyes before opening them a few moments later. He silently observed the unfamiliar room. It looked unused, and clean.

Allen tested out his arms. They were chained together behind his back. Next he tried his legs, and got the same result. He cursed mentally and once again observed the room now that he was wide awake. In the corner he saw Kanda leaning against the wall, hand on Mugen's hilt. Not surprising.

He twisted his wrists and began messing with the chain, which was honestly just rope. Really now, you would think that Exorcists from the Black Order would know better. He had to hold in a snort at the and continued fumbling with the tight knot. Just as he got a finger under the knot he found a sword at his throat. He didn't need to look up to know who it was or the fact that it was Mugen.

"Che. Moyashi." Kanda growled, pressing Mugen against his throat. He could vaguely see a small trail of blood making its way down his throat. Allen sent him a glare that could freeze the bravest men in their tracks, but you know how Kanda is. Allen then smiled as if nothing had happened, like it was a normal day in the Black Order. "It's Allen, BaKanda! How many times do I have to tell you? Or are you just too stupid to get it through your thick head? BaKanda?"

Kanda started to retort, as per usual, when the door slowly opened. Red hair poked in first, followed by an eye patch and one showing emerald green eye. "Moyashi-Chan's awake! No wonder there was so much noise. Yuu-Chan don't be so cold!" Lavi whined and ran to Kanda, no doubt to glomp him, only to be discouraged by Mugen now at _his_ throat. Lavi raised his hands in a peace gesture and backed off.

Allen sighed impatiently. This was not good, the last thing (or second to last, if you counted the Earl) he needed was to be taken back to the Order. But with three Exorcists, it was easier said than done getting away. He looked up and saw both of the two staring at him intently. He raised an eyebrow in question. Kanda che'd and walked off.

Lavi's face grew serious. "Allen. I'm sorry." He got the message. In other words, they were going to turn him in. Allen smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't expect any less." Lavi looked relieved at this. Allen silently continued untying the knot. They just _had_ to make it so large and difficult, didn't they? But Lavi's next words momentarily halted his hands. "You know… Lenalee's worried about you."

_"**That girl who brought you here in the first place? I don't like her**."_ Neah. Of course, he had to bring in his opinion.

_"I'm not surprised. You're not exactly social."_ Allen retorted. Neah could be so stubborn at times, it made him want to pull his hair out. Especially after what he said next.

**_"Of course! They tried to hurt my dear Nephew!"_** Allen sweatdropped. He could practically see Neah glomping him with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Lavi raised an eyebrow when Allen didn't answer. He appeared to be lost in thought. He shrugged though and let it drop. But being the Bookman Junior he was, he was going to keep an eye on him.

Allen had finally gotten the damn ropes off of his arms… and then he had the legs. It wouldn't be easy with Bookman Junior watching him like a hawk. He blinked in surprise when Lavi ran out, calling for Y- I mean Kanda. He quickly reached down and untied his legs, of course making it seem as if he hadn't moved and inch. Once he had that done… what was he going to do? He sighed, he hadn't thought about that.

He heard someone coming back to the room. He had to act fast, or not at all. He spotted a window behind him, should he take the chance? They would most definitely find out if he busted out via window. As the footsteps got closer he decided to chance it. He leapt up and ran for the window, nearly reaching it when he heard a surprised gasp. He turned his head slowly and met Lenalee's eyes.

Allen paused, obviously hesitant about leaving, but he blinked, turned around, broke the window and dashed out. He vaguely heard Lenalee shout something at him, but he paid no heed. He realized only once he was out of the window was that he was on the second story. He sweatdropped and switched positions so he wouldn't end up braking a leg when he landed.

He heard more shouts. Indeed, they had heard him break out and were now running after him. He grimaced at this and ran faster. He never seemed to catch a break, did he? He brightened up some when he saw the forest. He could probably lose them in there, and make his way into another city.

He heard the footsteps closer now, it made him wonder just how they could run that fast. He had just made it to the edge when he felt a sharp throbbing in his head. He momentarily lost his balance. It was just a second, but it was long enough. He knew to stop, after all he did have a sword at the back of his throat and probably a hammer and Lenalee's boots to add to that.

He slowly turned around, and hadn't realized he was scowling until he saw Lenalee's surprised expression. Lavi just seemed to be drinking this in, while Kanda looked more annoyed than usual. He blinked and let his scowl drop, his fingers twitched, though, to cover his head.

"You know we can't let you go, Allen." Lavi stated. "…Yes, I know. Never said I couldn't try though." Allen smiled sadly, only the smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. Lavi had lowered his hammer some, but Kanda's stayed in place. Allen mentally sighed. "You seem intent on following orders."

"I'm sorry, Allen. But I can't disobey, something might happen to Brother." Lenalee stated, eyes downcast. Kanda growled impatiently. "Shut up Baka Moyashi. You're coming with us." This seemed to spark defiance in Allen's eyes.

"…Am I?" In the next moment, Kanda was sent flying away, into a tree. Allen had turned and was planning on once again trying to escape when a kick similar to the one he had given Kanda knocked him to the ground, he looked up to see Lenalee's boots once again activated, tears in her eyes. That was the last Allen saw before he was, for the second time that day, knocked unconscious.

* * *

Sorry again for the cliff-hangers, but I don't know how else to end it… Thanks for the review and favorites/follows ^.^! Review please!

Also, if anybody would like to request any pairings, I can aim for that. (I still haven't brought in the Earl… Sorry, Earl!) And if anybody knows an easy way to post a new chapter, please tell me. The way I did this is fairly difficult...


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, I have the rest of the week of no school, Thanksgiving, and my Birthday. (No no… I'm actually asking myself why it must be as eventful as it already is.) The new chapter, enjoy! Also since Shizumi.6 kindly asked for Yullen, I'll add hints. And thanks a lot for helping ^^. But I won't get major into pairings. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed!

* * *

Btw I'm trying not to cuss as much as the manga does… I'll probably fail.

Review, please ^.^

I do not own -Man.

* * *

Lenalee sighed and leaned her cheek against her fist. They were on the train, making their way back to Headquarters. Not that she wasn't excited about seeing brother(sorry, I forgot how she says it… isn't it Nii-san?), she just didn't want to see what happened to Allen once they got there. Right now he was in the corner still unconscious. She hopes she didn't kick him _too_ hard. She glanced up and looked at the room's contents, which consisted of nothing but the people in it.

Lavi had his one eye closed. He was trying to get some sleep, but it just couldn't happen. So after another minute he sat up, a mischievous gleam in his emerald eye. He shifted so he was sitting sideways and started to do one of the biggest taboos you could possibly do. Braid Kanda's hair. He had to be careful though, Kanda was a light sleeper. Yup, Lavi lost caring for his well-being long ago. Once he had that finished, he moved onto Allen. He drew out a marker, not permanent this time though, and began to draw on his face. Lenalee just watched with a look that said: You're asking for death.

True to Lenalee's suspicions, Kanda woke up in the middle of Lavi's "artwork" Being done to Allen. At first he just watched boredly, but then he felt a slight tugging on his hair. He pulled it to the side, and his eyes impossibly narrowed even more. Lavi noticed and was out of the room within a second, already looking for a hiding place.

"Dammit Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled and ran after him, hand on Mugen. Lenalee was pretty sure she could hear screams a minute later, and adding to that, yelling. It wasn't rocket science to figure out who that was, though.

* * *

Allen slowly opened his eyes, the screaming having woken him up. He started to get up but noticed that his hands were tied behind his back, this time with an actual chain. He sighed and looked around, noticed that he was in a train, and stiffened. Just what he needed, being taken back to the Black Order to await his probable death. He glanced to his left and saw Lenalee looking up at him and froze. For a moment, neither said nothing. Lenalee was the first to speak. "Allen-kun..?"

Lenalee was frightened. He had that same look on him she had seen a year ago, when she had fallen asleep on the couch – keeping Link from doing his work, too – but when she had woken up, she saw Allen sitting up with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. It was just like that time.

Allen perked up making her wonder if she was imagining. "Yes, Lenalee?" His voice held that innocence, such innocence now made him feel sick. But if things were going to end good enough for him then he had to act normal.

Lenalee looked relieved. "Nothing" She smiled kindly. Allen held her gaze for a moment before tearing it away. He settled against the cursed wall holding him in and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized he was beginning to drift off, but he let the comforting darkness in. He hadn't been able to sleep properly as of late.

* * *

Lenalee sighed and let her smile drop. She studied Allen as his breathing slowed it's pace a little showing that he was asleep. The more she thought about it, the less she wanted to take Allen back. She was curious as to why he even left with the Noah in the first place… she had forgotten to ask him. She doubted he would be awake by the time they got there, and she didn't want to disturb him.

She hesitantly looked away and studied the window for a moment. She took note that it was taking longer than usual for Lavi and Kanda to stop bickering - probably because nobody was there to stop them. After a while, though, it started to quiet down. And within a few extra minutes the door opened. Kanda trudged in and sat down, trying to stay his distance from Lavi. Lavi nervously snuck in, also sitting as far from Kanda as he could, given his current position, though, it was a little difficult.

Lenalee closed her eyes and leaned her head against the opposite wall. She was starting to feel tired too. She allowed herself to fall asleep. Lavi and Kanda were probably tired, too.

* * *

Allen woke up silently and attempted to stretch his arms but he couldn't exactly do much. He looked over and saw everybody else asleep, but given the position they were in, he couldn't slip past them without waking one of them, if not all of them. Not that he was surprised. Of course it couldn't be that easy. They were the Exorcists of the Black Order, they knew better than to make the same mistake twice.

He looked out the window, watching the train progress along. He sighed and sat back down and began working his way out of the chains, but the only thing that did was tear his skin on his right hand. For some reason unknown to him, he kept trying to get his hands out. If only he could get just one hand free, he'd be free to run away. Hopefully.

It was proved fruitless, however. He soon gave up and settled against the seat. This may just be interesting, after all. He smiled and closed his eyes. He soon was back into his peaceful slumber.

* * *

Allen was thrown out of his seat by the train slamming it's brakes on. It whistled, a sign that they were at their destination. His eyebrow twitched a little, annoyed at having such a rude awakening. He sat up and realized that he had fallen onto Kanda, who was glaring more than usual, if not blushing a little. Allen quickly stuttered an apology and turned away to the others who were getting up and gathering their belongings.

"Che." Kanda muttered as he grabbed his luggage, Mugen never having left his side. That wasn't happening, last time that happened he had searched all over Headquarters until he had found Komui experimenting with it. You can imagine how than ended.

He walked out, followed by Allen, with Lavi and Lenalee behind. They had unchained his hands so it wouldn't attract unwanted attention, but he was surrounded. They made their way oh so slowly back to the Headquarters. Even though Allen had told himself that this should be interesting, he still felt uneasy. He wasn't particularly concerned for his well-being… but more like the pain that might come with it.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't long enough, I've been busier than I would have thought and I was running short of ideas. I think I have it down though ^.^ Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Cheers. ^.^ I'm running out of things to say.

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed!

I do not own -Man

The moment Allen had reached the Headquarters he was immediately bound, no doubt from the Crow members. They led him inside, where he was taken to an interrogation room. He allowed himself to be taken in, if he tried to run he would just be taken in again. "Good luck, Allen." Lenalee smiled. "Thanks, Lenalee." He returned. "Che. More like break a leg." Kanda retorted. Allen sweatdropped, he had a feeling Kanda wasn't kidding. When Kanda said nothing more he sighed before they walked out.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head for a moment. If he was going to gather his bearings, it should be done now. A minute – maybe more, he doesn't exactly have a watch on him – later, and one of the devil's handymen came strolling in. Leverrier. (A/n: I'm sure that if he was real at the time of when Hitler was alive, he would probably be his assistant. Just look at his eyes and mustache! *shiver*) Allen could feel the frown etch its way onto his face. He vaguely noticed Link's entrance as well.

"Walker. It's a _pleasure_ to see you again." Oh, Allen could imagine it. Just wait until he found out that he had nothing to tell. Or wouldn't. He felt his own smirk growing onto his face. "Oh no, the pleasure's mine, _Inspector._" Leverrier's face fell some. He could tell this would get nowhere. "Is that so? Than pray tell you _will_ answer my questions?" It wasn't a question.

"Maybe. Depends on the question." Allen shrugged. Two could play at this game. Oh yes, he could play. Leverrier's eyes impossibly narrowed. "First off, where are the Noahs and Millennium Earl and what are their current plans?"

Leverrier really was stupid, wasn't he? The thought gave Allen a hard time not laughing. "I haven't the slightest clue as to where they are – have you tried Edo or the Ark? And as for their plans how about finding the Heart and destroying it?" It was oh so painfully, pleasantly, obvious that Leverrier's frustrations were growing thin. Kanda would be proud of his stubbornness. "Walker. We saw you leave with two Noah. We imagine you didn't just up and leave them, correct? After all, they are your so called protection." And Leverrier's smirk was back. "Oh no, I'm afraid you have it wrong. I did just that. Why, you might ask? Simply because I felt the need to."

Allen felt the world swing to one side, and a throb in his cheek soon followed. Oh, that bastard did _not_ just slap him. Allen had to take several breathers, just play along for now, get revenge later. He looked back up to Leverrier who was smirking as per usual. Allen smiled in a malicious way, the threat obvious in his smirk, his eyes, his entire being, that he wouldn't get away with any of this. And thus, the interrogation continued.

Leverrier's attempts had been fruitless. All of them. Nothing slipped from Walker, nothing. He felt himself getting more angry by the moment. Walker should consider himself lucky, this was just the interrogating. He would have his chance when the heresy itself began. "Link. Take Walker to his prison cell. And make sure there is at least one Exorcist with the guards to make sure he does not get out. Link saluted before leading Allen to the cell, which was surprisingly near the old one.

Link sighed to himself when Allen went in there willingly. It seemed he was going to be checking up down here more frequently now. (A/n: I feel happy, the interrogating went longer than I had expected.) He felt the slightest pang of pity towards Walker, he never seemed to catch a break. Link pulled out his notebook and did his usual writing in it. Reporting back to Leverrier, as usual followed afterwards. He snapped the notebook shut and walked back to his station, beside Leverrier.

Allen smiled slightly as Link walked away. He had been glad to let some of his frustrations out on Leverrier, he hadn't given him a single piece of needed – wanted – information. Nor was he going to. Unless, of course, they bribed him with freedom. But then again he may just deny that, too. Oh, how he loved playing with the Order. He allowed a small laugh to escape his lips. It took every fiber of his being not to burst out into a full, insane, laughing fit. So much for the innocent act, huh?

Kanda was pacing in his room. He was feeling a little strange, it wasn't a feeling he had had often so he hadn't concerned himself for what it is. But he was feeling it stronger than ever before. Regret, was it? No, it couldn't be. He must just be anxious to train or meditate. He picked up Mugen, fully intent on doing just that, and left out of the room when he ran into the one person he did not want to speak to.

"Yu-Chan! Where are you going?" The overly-hyper Baka Usagi made an attempt to glomp him, only to find Mugen at his throat. He let out a whine but backed off. "Che. I'm going to train, Baka Usagi." "Can I go?! Can I? Canicanicanicanicanicani?!" Lavi jumped up and down, like the stupid rabbit he is. "No. Now get out of my face before I cut you to pieces." "Aw but Yu-Chan!" Mugen was pressed harder against Lavi's throat. He raised his hands in defeat and backed off. Kanda took his chance and stalked off, murderous aura pouring off of him in waves.

Kanda made his way down to the training room, and tugged on his blind fold. He slowed his breathing and pulled out Mugen, before he made his move. He quickly sliced up one hay-stuffed doll before moving on the next, until soon all of them were down on the ground, hay pouring out of multiple places on each one. He cleaned it up, taking his time, before moving on the his meditating.

For some reason, though, he couldn't get a certain Moyashi out of his head. He noticed how much he had changed over the year. It had shocked all of the Black Order, to say the least. The usually cheerful martyr had turned into a smirking, malicious, maybe even sadistic, teen who, he had to admit, was not as short as he had been.

Allen had been trying to hide that from Lenalee and Lavi, especially Lavi, but Kanda had seen right through it. He wasn't stupid or oblivious, compared to the others. He hated to admit it, but Allen had changed.

He grew frustrated – he couldn't even get peaceful meditation now! – And walked off to the cafeteria. Maybe soba would calm his agitated nerves. He doubted it, but it was worth a try.

Allen smiled ruefully at the man in front of him, Leverrier. He wasn't stupid, he saw the blade hiding under his shirt – or maybe he wasn't hiding it. With him, you never knew. And so the true reason he was here was about to begin. He was now just another or Leverrier's victims.

Okay, the chapter's done. Review, please? There may or may not be Allen torture in the next chapter. I'm losing slight inspiration at the moment, so I'm not sure. Also, should I change the story to where Allen's already a Noah? I mean, he started changing a year ago, it shouldn't last this long. I think.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Thanks again for reviewing ^^.

I do not own -Man.

* * *

The door opened, and following the door was an Akuma. Earl looked up from his usual sewing and addressed the Akuma. "Anything?" He demanded simply. He wasn't feeling quite patient, and it was growing even more thin by the minute. The Black Order had been quiet for a while, something must have happened. Seeing as how he wasn't the cause, this was bothering him.

"Yes, My Lord." The Akuma continued its report, with the Millennium Earl listening intently. At the end of the report, the Earl's grin impossibly widened. "It seems our precious 14th Player has been caught by the Order. I believe it's time to cause some havoc upon them once again and show them what happens when they imprison one of us. Akuma, go and fetch the present Noahs." The Akuma bowed and quickly walked away.

* * *

Allen winced, not visibly though, as another cut landed on him. He looked up and glared at the culprit, Leverrier. He felt his scowl growing into a smirk, however. "You know this won't work. I have nothing to say – not like I'd _want_ to say anything to someone like you." That earned another swing of the knife, another cut. They had been _playing_ for a while now, but it was obvious that Leverrier and his lapdog were growing tired and their patience thin.

Leverrier grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him up. A punch in the stomach – more specifically, a particularly deep wound – sent the air out of him. He gasped as he drew in a breath before coughing. His hands itched to grasp the wound but he was bound by both hands. He steadied his breathing before his smirk returned. The reason why? He was thinking up of ways to torture the cockroach that refused to die. Should he squash the cockroach? No, it would just squirm away. Poison, maybe? That seemed fun.

The "cockroach" took a step back, a scowl permanently etched into his face. He turned on this heel and left without another word. Link followed just behind, with his notebook under his arm. Allen sighed and looked at his stomach, taking note of the blood pouring out of it. He scowled before closing his eyes. Not much he could do about it, so there was no need in worrying about that until it either closed up, either by itself or with someone else's help.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off. Just because he was imprisoned didn't mean he couldn't sleep, right? He leaned heavily against the wall and shivered. He was starting to feel cold, not a good sign. He realized that it probably wasn't sleep he was feeling and tried to open his eyes, but that action failed. He let out a small sigh before lost what little of his consciousness he had left.

* * *

Lenalee walked down the halls to her Brother's room. She had been assigned a mission, and had already gathered the other exorcists in need. She entered the room and her eyes fell upon Kanda, Lavi, and Marie already in there.

"Great, you're all here." Komui began. "The finders have reported strange occurrences within this city," He handed the folder to Lavi. "But a few days ago they stopped reporting. We need you to go there and check for Innocence and Akumas." Marie nodded and left, followed by Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee last. She glanced back at Komui and smiled. "Good luck!" He called and made an attempt to glomp her but she moved at the last second.

* * *

Tyki roamed through the halls of the Black Order. He was on the lower levels, searching for Allen. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He phased through the wall as a finder passed. After a few seconds he came back out and continued his search. It was obvious why the Earl had sent him, but why did he have to go now? He wanted to have a round of poker with his human friends.

He sighed and went down another level, and started to search that floor. Ugh, so many prison cells, he thought. It's not like they were going to spare any akumas to put In here so why did there have to be so many of these? He checked through another door. Not this one, either. He went down, nearly to the end of the hall, before he heard breathing. It was the only other sound in this mostly-vacant level, that and a few murmurs. He phased into the wall before continuing.

He looked into another room, and spotted a figure huddled in the corner. Bingo. He strode up to what was obviously Allen and bent down. He observed the Shounen, slightly taken aback by the condition he was in. But he had his rules, he couldn't take him back to the Ark just yet. He sighed again and his hand twitched to his cigarettes. Surely they wouldn't mind if he smoked, right? After all, if they did, he could just kill them.

As he lit his cigarette he heard Allen shifting. He blinked, wondering how exactly Allen was able to move at all. He guessed it was just the Shounen's strong will.

Tyki watched as Allen stirred, trying to get up. He placed a hand on Allen's shoulder and nearly busted out laughing when he felt Allen stiffen. "Relax Shounen. I'm just here to find you. I can't bring you back just yet. But just wait, I'll be back soon." He straightened and watched Allen's reaction.

He had relaxed some, but not by much. He could tell Allen didn't exactly want to go back, but given his position anything was better than this. He smirked and turned around. He had to go report to the Earl that he knew where the Shounen is.

* * *

Lenalee ran through the halls, using her Dark Boots to get to Brother's office. She took several turns before eventually she reached the office. She had already rid of many Akuma, but there were still many. She slammed the door open and ran in, her eyes wide in terror. "Brother – there's an Akuma attack outside of Headquarters!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I'm kinda stressed out from school. People are spreading rumors about me and my friends on Google + of all things. Anyways, review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, I've been awfully busy. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

I do not own -man.

* * *

Allen stirred to the feel of vibrations. It took a moment for him to figure out what was going on, but when his eye activated that explained it all. He sighed, couldn't they – they being the Millennium Earl and Black Order – just leave him alone? He wanted to be neutral, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

He looked down at his restraints with a scowl. If only he could get out of these, he could probably get away without being noticed.

He closed his eyes and listens to the tremors going on and tried to imagine the fighting going on. By the sounds of it, there were a couple of either level Fours or Noahs. Maybe both.

Figuring he had enough time, he began twisting his wrists, trying to get out of a single of the restraints. Could he do that, with enough time, he would be able to break free.

He kept at it for a few minutes, but all that earned him were sore wrists and arms. He sighed in defeat and leaned back. This was just not one of his days. Then again, nothing seemed to actually have worked out for him.

He had planned on going back to sleep. That was, until he heard footsteps coming his way. He opened and eye and looked at the door expectantly. He wasn't really surprised to see it was Tyki, he did have the ability to phase through walls and stay hidden after all.

"About time you're awake, Shounen." Tyki smirked and walked over to Allen, but instead of helping out of the restraints, he lifted him up and flipped him over his shoulder. Allen wasn't pleased by that, and he let Tyki know by giving him a sharp kick to the side. Tyki grunted but didn't drop him.

Allen sighed and gave up, allowing himself to be carried away, though he didn't stop glaring at anything unfortunate enough to come across his vision. His glare could be compared with Kanda's, it made Tyki wonder what his glare was like when he was Black Allen. The thought made him shiver.

* * *

They made their way out of the floor, and up onto the main one where they were planning on letting the Earl know to retreat. That was, until a Finder alerted several Exorcists of their escape, and they became surrounded.

Allen frowned as Tyki shifted him so he would be able to use an arm, automatically a few Tease phased out of his body and attacked the Exorcists.

* * *

Kanda was becoming frustrated, not that he usually isn't, more even more so than usual. These damned Akuma just kept coming! For ever one he killed, two more seemed to replace it. And then there were the Noah. They were scattered over the area, either fighting eagerly or sitting by and watching with a smirk. Arrogant bastards.

He used First Illusion's Hell Insects and charged right behind them, clearing most of the akuma that were attempting to push their luck with him. He finished off the rest and ran off to battle someone actually worth fighting, who happened to be, to no surprise, a Noah. Or should he say two? Che, they were dead anyways so he didn't think it to be of any concern.

He changed his stance into a defensive one and waited, impatiently, mind you, but still waited. Debbit smirked at his impatience while Jasdero looked around with his strangely unfocused eyes, obviously searching for someone of something.

If there was one thing Kanda did not like, it was being ignored by his enemies, or anyone for that matter. He once again shifted his stance, this time to Offensive. Without waiting further he lunged, his eyes cold as per usual but calculating their reactions.

"White Bomb!" They shot simultaneously, all the while leaping a few feet back, and fired once again. "Red Bomb!" Kanda waited until the last moment before swinging out and slicing the fire ball they had created in half before reacting with his own attack. This repeated multiple times, neither giving out. Finally Debbit seemed to get pissed at that.

"Dammit can't you just die already?!" He growled. "Yeah, die!" Was Jasdero's response, followed by his character trait, the snicker. "I could be asking the same, dumbass." Kanda smirked at their enraged expressions.

He failed to notice the small twist in his chest as he continued taunting the twins. Should he notice, he would call it exhaustion or a desire to meditate. But he did indeed become reminded of Allen and their ranting. Wait – was he actually missing him? No way. In Hell. Just no.

He was quick to dismiss that thought and snap to attention back to the fight, just as he heard two gun shots. He tensed up, but then became surprised. Oh no, he wasn't surprised at the fact that he wasn't hit, rather than the fact that he wasn't the one being aimed at. The twins had just shot themselves, their shadows melding together. He sighed in agitation, knowing that his situation was only getting worse.

* * *

Chaoji had been running to the scene of the Akuma attack when something caught his eye. On closer inspection he saw that it was a Noah, currently battling a few Exorcists, but even though he had someone over his shoulder he was still managing. He nervously went to join up, but that was when he noticed just who the person over his shoulder was. His nervousness became anger and he was eager to join in now.

"So you're the cause of this!" He spat accusingly at the Ex-Exorcist. Allen only raised an eyebrow as if to question his motives behind the accusation. "Friend of yours, Shounen?" Tyki teased as he finished off the last Exorcist, him giving off an agonizing scream before being silenced.

Chaoji bristled at that and growled (Or tried), "I would never be friends with a traitor, a monster!" Allen felt his other eyebrow raising. He wasn't fond of being called a traitor, let alone a monster, but he couldn't exactly do anything about it. "You know, Tyki, you can untie me now." He commented boredly, interrupting Chaoji's rant. Tyki's mouth opened to comment but he never quite made it to it.

"Don't ignore me!" Chaoji yelled as he invoked his Innocence. He made a lunge at Tyki, to which he easily dodged. That enraged him even more, and as time passed his attacks became more clumsy. Due to all of the constant moving, Allen found himself growing dizzy. "Tyki, stop it." He groaned.

Tyki responded by moving Allen so he was carrying him Bridal Style before he literally tossed him at Chaoji. The two collided, seeing as how neither of them had expected it.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, it seems that I'm only able to write when I'm frustrated or stressed out. Review, please!

..I ended at a random cliff hanger.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's the new chapter! And I found something out. It turns out that I really can only update when I'm stressed or emotional… Weird.

Omg I'm reading a fanfiction and it's so sad! I usually don't get too emotional but it's so depressing! Poor Kanda…

Disclaimer: I wish upon a star that I could at least see Katsura in real so I could tell her to get her lazy butt up and post new chapter, shaking her shoulders like a lunatic the whole time.

Okay, here goes my poor attempt at humor.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

Allen blinked, dumbfounded. Gradually his surprise drained away into irritation. "Couldn't you at least have undone my binds, Mikk?" He growled in a low tone. Tyki raised his hands in defense. "O-oi, I only did what you asked" Despite his stutter, he was wearing a shit-eating grin. Oh, how people annoy him at times.

Chaoji had finally gathered his thoughts together, though he was still confused, much less surprised. "You know you just gave me a traitor who was trying to escape, right?" A nod from Tyki confirmed his suspicions. "Not like you'd get far with him anyways." If Tyki had any less dignity he'd be rolling on the ground from laughing. Well then again, another thing holding him back was the Shounen, who was looking more ticked by the moment.

Speaking of having a hard time, said Shounen was currently struggling out of Chaoji's grip. Which was impressive, given that Chaoji had Innocence and the fact that he didn't appear to be getting out of the bindings any time soon. "Stop struggling, you traitor-" Allen cut him off by slamming his head – _hard_ – Into Chaoji's forehead. Now, if Chaoji was Kanda, Allen could very well be a dead man.

Allen smirked in victory and struggled away, managing to stand up. "Tyki, _please_ remove these bothersome restraints." He stressed the word 'please', in other words saying "If you don't untie me right now I swear you will regret this more than the day you agreed to play strip poker with me." Tyki sighed and walked over to Allen and began to work on the damned bindings, casting a glance over to the Exorcist. Yup, he was gonna be down for a few minutes.

* * *

_` Dodge. Step. Counterattack. Step. Repeat. _Kanda repeated this pattern multiple times. He was having a fairly difficult time, to say the least. The damned Noah(s?) had combined their bodies into one, with hair longer than his, and was currently controlling the strangely moving hair. Seriously, if it was truly hair then wasn't it supposed to, say, _not_ move on its own and grow in length? Che, annoying Noah.

Kanda was beginning to grow bored of this constant routine, but unless they either gave him a chance or crawled into a hole and rotted away then it wasn't going to happen. And yes, he knew that the latter was not going to happen, but he could hope, right?

Kanda had multiple scratches and a nasty looking burn on his arm, but he didn't worry about it. "What's the matter? You're getting slow, Exorcist." The Noah was smirking its usual annoying smirk. "No, I'm debating on the matter of whether or not I should cut off your hair." Tick marks appeared on his head. "Maybe you should try cutting off yours and going bald! That look would be much more manly for you, being as slim as you are."

Kanda then spent the next hour bashing the Noah's skull into his brain.

* * *

Road winced. She could have sworn she heard something crack from within Jasdevi. Knowing them, though, they probably deserved it. They picked the worst Exorcist to fight, though. Heck, a General wouldn't be as ferocious as that.

She returned her attention to her own battle. She was currently playing with an Exorcist so weak that it wasn't worth mentioning his name. She sighed, wishing that the Exorcist in front of her, that was quickly breaking, was Lenalee.

She suddenly felt frustrated with the barely standing Exorcist and surrounded him with candles. Too bad his scream was drowned out by the other sounds of fighting. He had such a lovely voice. She turned and walked away with a hop in her steps. Maybe now she could find her doll and hope it wasn't broken by another Noah or Akuma.

* * *

Lenalee leaned her hands against her knees to catch her breath. Up ahead she could hear the childish laughter. The one who is capable of hurting so many people. She paid no heed to its insults, coming from that high pitched Akuma. She looked up to the Level Four who was currently laughing. She grit her teeth and straightened up. She took a deep breath before lunging forward once again, either unaware of uncaring for the danger that she was facing. She had to protect her family, she wouldn't be the useless fool she had been last time!

She braced herself for the attack that she knew was going to happen.

* * *

Allen stretched his arms above his head, relieved to get out of those heavy and tight restraints. He looked over to Chaoji, who had a steady stream of blood flowing down his forehead where Allen had reared his head back and crashed into him. If he thought about it, he could feel a small and unpleasant throb in the back of his head, but he tuned that out.

He felt a grin come onto his face. Oh, Chaoji thought he was a monster now? Just wait until he had actually begun fighting, that might change Chaoji's opinion a little, ne? He felt his hands twitch, yearning to wrap these soon to be bloodied hands around the puny, weak neck and suffocate the victim that his sadism was being directed at.

In fact, that was exactly what he did. The wall around Chaoji formed a crater, thanks to Allen's hand slamming him into the wall. He tightened his grip, sighing in relief when he felt Chaoji's breath hitch. He had very well been planning on ending his life then and there if something hadn't interrupted him.

That something consisted of thoughts about a certain roach that had yet to be squashed. It was apparent that the roach had been gaining arrogance over his capture, easily letting his guard down. Oh, that roach didn't have the slightest clue that there was a snake who had sensed and track his presence, or was about to. Roaches existed to either be played with until torn to a bloody mess, immediately exterminated, or squashed.

Indeed, Levvie had no idea what was coming for him. He found his grin that he was wearing turn into something more, something so wide that it was something that only a Noah could accomplish.

Allen also didn't fail to notice a stirring within his mind. It was not unpleasant as the others had been. The other consciousness in his mind was just as pleased as he was.

He released he grip on Chaoji, letting him slide down to the ground. He didn't register the fact that Tyki had been so surprised by his sudden act of violence that he had dropped his cigarette.

He walked away in what appeared to be a mixture of a hop, run, and skip, on towards the main hall.

The roach had become too relaxed. But his time was over, now. It was the snake's turn to prey upon its toy. And so, the game of Tag between the Roach and the Snake began.

* * *

Eh, sorry for the comparisons going on here. The best thing I could think of for Allen, with his personality change, would be a snake. Maybe I could have made Levvie a mouse?

And sorry again for the long update. But unless I get more review then I won't be motivated enough. I have other things to do, so I'll be occupied if no reviews come in. I'm not the person to give empty threats.

And also, if you would like to suggest how to continue this story then feel free to let me know of your ideas. You see I have pretty much no plot, I'm the type of person who wings it.

Review, please!

I

I

I

V


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for staying with me for this story, it really means a lot. Every single one of your reviews made me smile or laugh! (By the way, when you review, can you give me an Account I can reply to or credit?)

Guest, for your suggestion, do you mean Lenalee fight Allen or fight _with_ him?  
Review, please! I love hearing what you have to say!

I noticed that in most Fanfictions related to The 14th, it's where Allen either sort of loses it, gets tortured, or perhaps just coexists with Neah with no side affects. Soooo~ I decided to make this one where Allen has a somewhat peaceful relationship with Neah, yet he's still out of it, darker personality, etc.

And dear God, I swear I'm scared of Timcanpy. What I thought were stubs are _**hands**__! _It's in the manga, where Allen saves a little girl, with some help from the Thirds, And where Allen says "You're Welcome". Please, pleasepleaseplease tell me I'm not hallucinating! Please!

Okay, on with the story! (I had to get all of that out of my system) And I'll make the story longer since you had to put up with that ^.

* * *

Chaoji gathered his thoughts, and past the pain, he saw Allen – No, not Allen, The 14th, a Noah! – walk off, obviously in high spirits. He looked up and saw the other Noah, who he now remembered was called "Tyki", was standing there, stunned.

Tyki seemed to regain his thoughts as well, because he looked down to the trampled-on cigarette and pouted… pouted? …Pouted as he reached in his pocket to pull out another cigarette, only to come upon a startling, not to mention frustrating, confusing, irritating, annoying, and oh, did I mention, _frustrating_ realization. His. Cigarettes. Were. Completely. Out. Now he was pissed.

Should Kanda see his expression, it would make even him think Hell froze over and run away with his tail between his legs. (Not that he probably doesn't already think that Hell froze over.)

* * *

A poor Finder who was only holding back an Akuma happened to look over and see somebody laughing in a way that was somehow cute yet merciless. Cute because he looked so happy. Merciless because… there was a bloody mess of what had been Levvie in front of his feet. (A/N: I'm sure you know who it is. If not~ His name starts with A~ Oh my I'm starting to feel sadistic myself.) Said Finder then proceeded to faint.

A poor Road happened to be passing by when she saw her precious Allen beating the shit out of a certain Levvie. She then proceeded to glomp him.

* * *

Allen smirked joyfully down at the body, previously known at Leverrier. Sure, he was still alive, but that didn't mean that Allen was done with him yet. So far he had three broken ribs, a bloodied nose, a black eye, a shattered bone in his leg, and many, many, gaping wounds and cuts.

Allen had been planning on ending his life, thinking that he would fit better rotting in Hell, when he felt something tackle him to the ground. He grunted as the breath was knocked out of him, and when he opened his eyes (When had he closed them?), he came face to face with the second most irritating Noah. Road. (The first being Jasdevi. They're obsessed with the debts.)

"Road, Can you please get off of me?" Sure, he may be acting well and dandy, but that was only because of the fact that he had a high pain tolerance. He was pretty sure that Leverrier wasn't the only one who had a few gaping wounds, thanks to said person. That thought alone made him want to reach out and strangle the roach. After all, if you don't kill the main source, the roaches will only infest from there. He, for one, wanted to get rid of the source to most of his troubles.

"Aw, but you're so cute close up!" Road pouted, but got up anyways, allowing Allen his space. Mind you, he liked his space. Not that he was going to get it very often.

'_Wow… Allen sure has changed! His sadism even gives _me_ the chills!'_ Road giggled, seemingly at nothing.

If Allen had any less dignity, he would have facepalmed then and there. "Hey, where's Tyki? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" He snapped out of his daze, courtesy of her question.

"Yes, well, he seemed to become engrossed in the wall that I had originally been standing in front of." Allen found himself smirking at the thought.

Allen wasn't the only one who found that amusing, Road was currently picturing that in her head and fighting back a wave of giggles, which completely failed, might I add.

"Oi… didn't Tyki say something about reporting back to the Earl?" Allen raised an eyebrow in question.

"Where's the fun in that? Last time I checked you were beating this Central bug to a pulp." Again, that pout. "W-well yes but…" Allen sighed. He actually sounded like his old self, save for the fact that their center of conversation consisted of two Noahs talking about sadism.

Road smiled, knowing she was on the winning end of the conversation. What Road Kamelot wanted, Road Kamelot got. She grabbed Allen's hand and led (dragged) him off, completely forgetting about the bloody pile of Levvie.

* * *

Kanda dusted off his hands and glared down at the fallen Noah of Bonds. Che, they asked for it. No way in Hell would he ever cut off his hair. Wait, hadn't he been over this conversation already with the Moyashi? Che, whatever. He proceeded to stalk off to find some other weakling to beat, preferably said Beansprout or maybe a level Three or Four.

* * *

Lenalee gasped for air from her spot. She had finally, after trial and error, managed to defeat the Level Four. But she could do a victory dance later, there were still plenty of rivals left. About two thirds of the Akuma had been beaten, but so far there had been no Noah deaths as far as she knew.

That was good, yet bad.

No dead Noah, meant more could continue killing. Yet, no deaths also meant that Allen wasn't dead. He was, after all, probably going to be considered a traitor, as much as it hurt her.

She snapped out of her thoughts forcefully. She couldn't mope about a teammate's loss in the middle of a full-out war!

Shoving those last thoughts aside, she rose (A/N: Flew, rose, walked, whatever you call it! Can't she just walk or run like normal people?) and dashed off, in search of the next Akuma/Noah.

* * *

Somewhere among the streets of London, a certain Blonde with glasses raised his head. "So that's where Allen Walker is, hmm? I wonder what he might be doing back at the Black Order. No matter, I can fix that later." He ignored the stares of the ignorant humans who thought he was probably insane and continued on his merry way.

* * *

To say Tyki was pissed off would be an understatement. He needed a breather, only problem was, his "breather" consisted of cigarettes and poker… Dammit he was thinking about it again! Any Finder (So far he hadn't come across any Exorcists) or even Akuma he crossed ended up dead or dieing. Couldn't the Earl just snatch Allen or whatever and then let him get the hell out of here? If he was going to be forced to stay in here a minute later, he was going to snap. And you do _not_ want Tyki Mikk, Third Apostle, Joido, the Noah of Pleasure, to snap. (A/N: We know how that ended..)

He was a few seconds away from going over to a wall and slamming his head repeatedly against it when his eyes landed on Leverrier. He paused, and for a moment doubted this was Allen's handiwork. But nope, same slashes as Crowned Clown would make, same style of destruction. He almost felt bad for the roach. Almost. Thankfully this had seemed to take his mind off of his current problem, so he spent the next few minutes observing every scratch he could see, just for the hell of it.

* * *

Wisely sat cross-legged next to the Earl, a look that could only be described as satisfied on his face. Sheryl, in his desperation to find Road, saw this and paused, an anger tick mark appearing on his head. "You're a Noah, and you're just sitting there?!" Wisely shrugged. "I don't fight. Haven't we been over this already? By the way, Road's searching for Allen and probably got interested in a fight" Sheryl paled at the news of Road searching for Allen and ran off.

If Kanda had seen this, he would have considered Komui's Sister-complex a simple overreaction.

* * *

The number of Akuma began to decrease, slowly but surely. As that happened, the Noah Clan also slowly retreated, having grown bored or completed their part of the mission. Tyki by now had also retreated, and was fidgety, to say the least. He glared at anybody who shot him a questioning look. That shut them up.

* * *

"Road, we should get going." Allen tugged on Road's wrist, who in response frowned down at her latest and probably last victim. Allen had long ago grown bored, but decided to let Road have her fun. It was either a Finder or him. He liked his body without gaping holes from candles, thank you very much.

Road sighed, "Fine… the Millennium Earl is about to retreat, anyhow. Nice playing with you, Finder!" A quick scream, then silence. Allen pitied the Finder, but not as much as Road's first few victims. They were a lot worse off.

Allen turned and started on his way to the Earl, Road right beside him. He took in the blood everywhere, in the halls, on the floors, pillars, windows, everywhere. He felt glad that he wasn't having to stay here any longer, he would have had to help clean that up.

Allen paid no heed to the fact that Road was singing her traditional melody. In fact, he found himself enjoying the song. He never really had a chance to stop and listen to the tune itself, he had been too shocked at the time of General Yeegar's death.

Over time, he became aware of someone following them. He honestly didn't care at first, since he wasn't being directly attacked, but now it was becoming something short of a nuisance. If the damned person was going to attack, then he or she should attack already!

Plus, it's not like they would actually gain anything out of listening to humming or random chit-chat. Unless said person just so happened to be so stupid that they thought everything was a joke. Or those lunatic people that you would see making ghost parodies or trying to hunt for treasure.

But those types of people didn't actually work here, did they? Actually… they did.

Komui. Bak Chan. Enough said, no? He could imagine them doing that… what a scary thought, indeed.

Enough of his mental ranting sessions, though.

Amusing as it was, eventually all things had to end. He stopped walking, earning a questioning glance from Road, though she probably already knew of the person. Well, no, that person would already be skewered from candles.

He took a deep breath before turning around, making it quite obvious that the person in question had just been found out.

Said person stepped out of the shadows, the outfit making it clear that the person was an Exorcist. His eyes narrowed when he saw just who it was.

* * *

Ooh, random cliff-hanger. Sorry, it's getting a little late for my time and I appreciate my sleep. Please be happy I wrote as much as I did, because I'm pretty damn proud myself. Longest chapter I've ever written.

Anyways, don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc!

And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Lavi nor Tim. They just haven't had the chance to show up yet, but I promise they will!

And cookies to anybody who can guess who the Blonde with glasses was! (I think it's kinda obvious though.. maybe not…)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long but I keep getting random ideas for another fanfiction. I've already started a new one, and I have an idea for another… I'm trying to keep focused, though. Really! Hey, do you guys want me to do one (after this, of course) about Allen, Neah, Mana, and Cross about 30 years ago, DGM time?

Oh, and before I start, I just want to make one thing clear. When I said "His eyes narrowed when he saw just who it was." That was Allen narrowing his eyes. If memory serves correct than I believe one of my reviewers was a little confused about that (or maybe it was me…). I'm sorry if that was confusing.

On with the story~

* * *

Road tilted her head in wonder, wondering how this would work out. Standing right in front of her and the ex-Exorcist, Allen Walker, was Lenalee Lee. She glanced over to Allen and was slightly shocked by his face. His eyes were sharp and cold, as if he had never met Lenalee.

She was glad that she'd decided to look for him. This was going to be very interesting, to say the least.

Lenalee clenched her fists and her jaw tightened. Looking through her watery eyes, was the one who had promised that he would still be an Exorcist, but yet here he was, with another Noah.

"Allen… I thought you said you would stay an Exorcist…" The hurt was clear in her voice, and she despised that fact. She had to act tougher, to protect her family.

Allen's mouth opened to speak, and Lenalee felt her hopes getting up. But the answer made said hopes crash down, leaving her stunned, confused.

"The Allen that you wish for… is no longer existent. No longer is the "Allen" that was so stupid, such a martyr, here. He faded away, after _he_ came." His voice was deeper, that much was obvious. He also seemed an inch or two taller than last time she saw him.

It was obvious that Road knew exactly who "He" is, by the look on her face. Lenalee's eyebrows furrowed. "No longer existent? Who is 'he'?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Exorcist. That may be your downfall, one day. I have no reason to answer those questions." Allen shifted, he appeared ready, to fight or walk away, she wasn't sure.

Lenalee had a ton more of said questions, but it sounded as if Allen had had enough. "Then… you're an enemy." She stated quietly.

"I guess you could say that." He shrugged.

"In that case, I have to beat you." With those last words, she invocated and gracefully lunged forward. Allen had other plans, that much was just obvious as the cross marks and gray skin on Road.

"Go ahead and try, Miss Exorcist! I'd like to see how you've improved!" An insane grin spread on Allen's face, it seemed unnatural for the boy who was once a martyr, who was now aiming to kill.

Lenalee's heels clashed with Allen's broadsword, and sparks of determination, or maybe of said Innocence clashing, flew through the air.

* * *

Tyki paced back and forth in front of the Earl. Damn cigarettes, damn Exorcists, damn Sheryl, damn everything! Tyki promised, if he didn't get another pack in the next thirty minutes, he would lose it. Tyki Mikk does not break his promises.

Sheryl (Damn, speak of the devil) sweatdropped and reached out a hand to stop him. "Tyki, relax. You'll get more when the Earl retreats!" If anything, that only made it worse.

Tyki spun around so he was facing Sheryl and spoke through clenched teeth, his voice dangerously calm. "No, _brother_, I will _not_ relax. If I don't get some damn cigarettes then the Order won't be the only thing going down." If Tyki had any less self-respect he would be choking the Earl and telling him to retreat.

As Tyki continued his pacing, he didn't notice just how dizzy said Earl looked from watching the pacing for so long. Hell, even a Noah can't keep his balance after so much.

Tyki rubbed his temples as he kept spinning after each turn. As to how he himself did not lose his balance is a mystery.

Wisely smirked. "It seems the only thing that can set Master Noah off is Allen Walker and the loss of cigarettes." Tyki slapped him upside the head before he continued pacing. "My bad" Tyki grinned.

Wisely glared, not that Tyki minded. He could glare all he wanted, he wasn't going to stop pacing or apologize. Idiot was insane if he thought he would.

* * *

Kanda snorted as he tugged his precious Mugen out of the Akuma. It was only a Level Two. He continued his search, nearing the main hall, where he was hearing a few dull tremors every other second. Whoever it was had to be pretty strong, this had been going on for a few minutes.

He swiped his sword through the air, taking pleasure in the whipping sound it made as it cut through the air, and kept walking. Within a few minutes he reached the source, and he was (somewhat) surprised at the scene.

Allen, yes – the Moyashi, was fighting Lenalee. And winning. Just as the thought that, Lenalee was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall. Oh yes, that Moyashi was so going to pay. Kanda would make sure of that.

In the short span of five seconds, Kanda had gripped Mugen, practically ripped it out, and placed it at Allen (Or maybe Fourteenth?)'s throat.

Allen looked up calmly and met the Samurai's gaze. For a few seconds, or perhaps minutes, neither said nor did anything.

"…Idiot Moyashi!" Kanda barked out. "I am an idiot, why? And I'll have you know that you're only a few inches taller than me! …You're just freakishly tall." (A/N:…Where have I heard that before? Ed Elric, I guess?)

"Che. Still a Moyashi. You're an idiot, no matter how you look at it. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you."

Allen sighed in response and let Lenalee slide to the ground, who was gasping for air. If Kanda wasn't, well, Kanda, he would be fairly concerned. "You know, I thought girls couldn't become Samurai." He smirked.

Yes, Kanda knew he was being intimidated. Yes, he knew it was probably a trap. No, he did not care. Nor would he ever, so long as he had the stupid Moyashi's head. "..I will end you."

Said Samurai drew back, but only long enough to gather enough force, and lunged forward. Now he was pissed.

Nobody likes a pissed Kanda.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. You would understand if you knew what was going on.

I have another question for you... Are my chapters too short? They look longer when I type them out on Word.


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter~ I hope you enjoy.

Has anybody heard Three Days Grace's new album, Transit of Venus? It's amazing~ If you're into rock, I suggest you listen to some of the songs ^^.  
Apologies for the late update.

If Allen had been the same as he was a few years ago, he would be terrified of Kanda. Said Samurai was practically shaking from anger (He wasn't, though, but he looked like he was a step away. It was an annoying thing called pride.), and you could practically see the devil himself above him. Luckily for Allen, he was a completely different person, and this only mildly disturbed him.

"Am I supposed to be scared, BaKanda?" Allen queried as he dodged Kanda's quick slashes, who in return growled and, if at all possible, picked up the pace. He even went so far as to sending his First Illusion after the rather annoying Moyashi.

Allen frowned and had to duck to avoid getting bitten to shreds by those pests. Sure, he knew Kanda wasn't exactly the most talkative person but he could at least attempt to strike a conversation. Hell, he'd be fine with an argument. In fact, he welcomed it.

He glanced over and saw Road watching in obvious interest and he sighed.

"You," He snapped, "And why aren't you helping, Road?" (A/N: That reminds me… my friend said he rode something -Not meant to be taken wrong- and I'm trying to correct him saying "It's spelled Road!" …Otaku moment.) Road shrugged. "He doesn't seem that fun to play with. He's all yours." She grinned in a way that could only be described as malicious. Allen sighed and turned back just in time to avoid getting a limb chopped off.

"Hey!" He yelped indignantly and glared at Kanda, who gladly returned the gesture.

"Che. Idiot Moyashi. Perhaps if you paid attention to what was going on then you wouldn't be so _clumsy_." An obvious taunt.

So that's how BaKanda wanted to converse? Alright, he'd play along.

"You know… BaKanda…" Allen purposely ignored Kanda's protest (And threat) as if it hadn't happened. "If one were to compare you to an animal, you'd be a dog. With the right treat, you take the bait. You beg for missions from your master… and, the most important, you act like a _female_ dog. (A/N: I hope you get the point. Girl dog. Hint hint. Sorry, I'm trying to keep Allen's cursing down. He may be temperamental right about now but he's still a gentleman.)

If they were paying attention, Allen and Kanda would have noticed Road's howling laughter (Although a certain golden Golem didn't fail to record that). Sadly, the nearby Finders noticed and gave her weird looks. That was the end of the Finders.

Apparently Road doesn't like being given weird looks. Huh. Who knew?

And, just like said animal, Kanda reacted. "…What?" It wasn't a stupid question. More like 'Shut-up-before-I-kill-your-sorry-ass'.

"Oh, but you heard me, Ba-Kanda~" To say Allen regretted saying that would be a big fat lie. But that meant having to constantly dodge Kanda's raging attacks.

"What's wrong, Kanda? You're awful _whiney_ today, aren't you?" Yes, Allen was pushing his luck. Yes, he knew he was doing just that. No, he did not care.

"No, it must be your imagination. You probably can't see my face, with you being so short." Kanda smirked. If he couldn't land a hit, then frustrating would to the trick.

And frustrate it did. The amusing (Annoying to Kanda)feel immediately disappeared.

"…BaKanda."

"…Moyashi."

A deadly aura filled the air, silencing even Road. She looked between the two, eyes glinting with mischief and joy… and maybe fear. Not that she would admit.

"Come here so I can kill you..!" The two yelled simultaneously, lunging at each other with renewed bloodlust.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the building, Lavi shivered. He glanced over and saw his opponent do the same. He frowned in confusion before shrugging. So long as it didn't concern him, he was fine with it.

* * *

Eventually, the Earl got frustrated. Who wouldn't, with a smoking addicted man pacing in front of you for God knows how long? "Just go kill somebody already." He muttered.

Tyki happily obliged, and promptly disappeared. Exactly one minute later, horrified and tortured screams echoed throughout that section of the Order. The Earl sighed. Sometimes having a family can be so… complicated.

Wisely smirked at the Earl's misfortune, and was slapped upside the head. Again. He spent the next few minutes cradling his head.

Sheryl sighed and shook his head, before walking away to check on Tyki, who was probably a madman by now.

* * *

Allen swiped his Crowned Clown, only to have Kanda dodge and try to land an attack on his own. If he was to speak honestly, (Which he always tried to do) he would say he was being annoyed.

Just as he thought that, his torso was ripped open horizontally thanks to Mugen. He grunted and was flung back into the nearby wall. He slid down, and risked looking down to his wound and winced. That was going to hurt later on.

He mentally cursed him for jinxing the 'boredom' deal. Well, at least he wasn't so bored anymore, right?

Road had apparently gotten either bored or angered, because she was in front of him now, blocking his view of Kanda. She turned and flicked her eyes from him to the hall, signaling for him to go, probably to the Earl.

Allen wanted to protest, but the look on her face said otherwise. He sighed and forced himself off of the wall he had been leaning on and started his walk, not allowing himself to wince or flinch in any way.

The whole time, Kanda watched with an unreadable glare, but didn't push his luck too far. The Noah girl in front of him meant business, something not to be taken lightly.

Allen staggered once but afterwards regained his balance and walked down the hall.

* * *

Lenalee watched with horrified eyes. She didn't even attempt to hide her fear. After all, one of her most precious nakama was walking away from her, from the Order.

She took in his ragged appearance, something she hadn't had time to do earlier, and frowned in concern. He had cuts, bruises, gashes all over his body, though they were older and seemed to have stopped bleeding.

_Just what did he go through?_

She opened her mouth but forced it closed and bit her lip. She wanted to yell out to him, to get him to stop. Not for her sake, but for his and the Black Order's as well. But he may take it the wrong way, or ignore her altogether.

She decided to risk it.

"Allen-kun!"

* * *

Allen stopped at the sound of his name being called. It wasn't Kanda, so he decided to turn. He swirled around, eyes holding a blank curiosity. Then his eyes landed on Lenalee, and he frowned slightly.

"…Yes?" He was a little hesitant. Knowing Lenalee, she would either give him a long lecture about 'nakama' or burst into tears. Or both.

He saw her hesitate, and raised an eyebrow. What was the point of calling his name then making him stand around all day?

"P-please, return to the Order!" Lenalee stuttered slightly.

"And why should I?" He sighed, knowing very well that this was going to happen. Some people just never change, and it frustrated him.

"Because… aren't we nakama? We're supposed to stay together!"

"Nakama…" Of course, she had to add in the family speech as well. How simple-minded, at least to him.

"Yes, Allen. You're my brother, aren't you? You can't leave!" She seemed awful whiny today.

"I'm afraid we can't be family anymore. I'm no longer needed." He spoke plainly, and turned to leave.

"N-no! We need you! Please, stay! We all care for you, we'd protect you! We… we could be a family again…" Lenalee was trying to keep the sobs out of her voice, that much was obvious.

For a moment, Allen did nothing. He had lowered his head to the point to where you couldn't see what his expression was. Finally, when he did indeed raise his head, his eyes were full of rage. His eyes narrowed dangerously, mouth set into a scowl.

And then, something everybody dreaded happened.

Allen snapped.

* * *

Oh, I'm curious. Which story do you guys like better? Awakening or Awareness? Whichever one people like more I'll try more to work on.~  
Sorry for the late update. Hate that writer's block. All I've had were ideas for later on, but none for the next chapter..! *Facedesk*

I'm fully expecting flames for the long update, so fire away ^^.

Please review? Reviews inspire me greatly. I don't mean a "Great job" either. Complaints, tips, suggetions, anything of the sort? ^^' Sorry if this is too much to ask for.

*Goes off to listen to Three Days Grace and Vocaloid*


End file.
